


your blood

by negarcold25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/F, Heartless - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Pure, Sex, demonroewna, numb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negarcold25/pseuds/negarcold25
Summary: rowena is a demon and reader try to pure her.................
Relationships: rowena maclod/reader, rowena maclod/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	your blood

you can't believe the monster set there was your Rowena yes she was a heartless bitch but she still could feel now her heart doesn't beat anymore you can guess how much those baster had torture her when she still didn't understand what had happen to her those feeling make her to chose not feeling at all 

she look in your eyes with no emotion but it is OK you gonna fix her fix everything 

''hi darling I was getting boring'' she says whit smile on her face

''don't worry I gonna Entertain you'' you say and show her Syringe 

''Y/N you know I heat needle'' she says ''you can do better to Entertain me'' she add 

''like what'' you ask her and you rubbed alcohol on her neck

''you know I don't feel '' she says with cold voice 

''not yet'' you say and you put the syringe in your wrist and drew your blood in it until it was full of blood

you put the syringe in her neck

''heat to disappointed you but nothing change'' she says her eyes flashed red 

''give it time darling'' you say you know it's doesn't happen first time 

you did it 5 time you could't breath well your hands were freezing you felt dizzy 

Rowenas' head was done You put her chin in your hand and raised her head she was shaking her eyes were full of tears it was working You took the bottle of holy water and poured the water on her head

nothing happened she was human not demon you knelt In front of her and cried dame you cried hard but you stop cry when you hear moan Rowenas' moan 

''Y/N....Y/N....I can't....... breath'' she said Her eyes were white and her skin was pale she was breathing loudly and painfully 

you chocked and You looked at the chains around her neck they didn't let her breath 

you stand up and opened the chains form her neck hands and ankles She threw herself into your arms and cried

''Rowena shhhhhh clam down'' you hugged her and tried to not cry 

than she stopped crying she didn't move anymore your blood ran cold She was unconscious you put her on the floor You noticed alcohol on the table than you put some alcohol on your hand and put your hand under her noise 

She opened her eyes with pressure........ when her breath turn normal you hugged her

''everything is good we are going home?''you told her but you should ask her

''are you......you baby''

she look at you '' no I Rowena baby is Dean Winchester car'' you smile it was good to see her like herself 

after half hour you were home you eat something but Rowena go to the room and sit alone in the dark you went to room sit on the bed next to her and hugged her 

'' row what they did to you must be hard You can tell me everything'' you want her to know that you were there for her

''I wasn't thing about torture I was thinking about what a monster I was as a demon'' she look at you with tears in her eyes 

''hey'' you chocked you kept telling yourself to say something to clam her down but you couldn't find words

''I'm no different from Lucifer''say said whit teary eyes

''don't say that if you weren't here everyone would die you are strong with big heart but you sacrifice it to save the others because you are a hero who is nothing like Lucifer and I know sometime we make mistake and its hard to let them go but it's not impossible'' you said and You wiped her tears then she kissed deeply the kiss was noisy and wet you sucked her tongue and squeezed her breast make her moan against your mouth 

you break the kiss to breath you put your head on her neck kissed and licked it and your hand play with her breath she was going crazy with your touch You've been apart for three months 

''row I need you'' you said against her neck and stared to sucking her neck and make marks

'' I need you too'' she said what you have been waiting for 

after a few time you both were naked on the bed you were sucking her nipple and your fingers move against her clit Rowena moaned loudly she want you lower you obeyed kiss her belly an than your head was between her legs

''you look tasty'' you said and kissing her tights and rubbing her clit harder

''don't teas eat me out now'' she said between her moans

'' yes Your Majesty'' you said and started to licking her pussy you kiss all over her pussy 

you pushed a finger in her as your moth sucked her clit than you used tow finger pushed them faster and sucked harder

she was close to come ''dame I'm gonna come'' when you felt vibration You put your fingers out and sucked lower place of her pussy she raised her hips and shout as she come in to your moth you go up kissed her and shared her juice with her

than you lay next to her she looked to tired

''Y/N I tired'' she told you whit sleepy eyes 

''me too'' you said closed your eyes fall in deep sleep

and you two hold each other till morning


End file.
